


Kindred Fire

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: Left alone in the world Ichigo is adopted by Starrk after losing face with the Soul Society. His human sister dead, his friends all abandoning him, he turns to the only people he feels he can trust.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. A New Home

"So that's it then." Renji said. Yamamoto sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. Ichigo broke the law by letting an espada into Karakura town. Not only did he let that monster into the real town but he also helped him get into the soul society. To top it off he then slept with the thing." The old man stood from his seat. "Ichigo Kurosaki you are hereby excommunicated from the soul society. Gather your things and depart immediately."

"That's bullshit!" Renji cried as he watched his best friend pick up his bags and leave. "Aren't you even going to say anything Ichigo?"  
"What is there to say? I'm sorry Renji. There's nothing left for me here." The substitute soul reaper said as he walked toward the gates. 

A few hours passed and Ichigo wandered into the sands of Hueco Mundo when he felt a certain spiritual pressure growing closer to him. He looked to the sky to see a lone Starrk dashing right over him. He didn't know what to say so he kept walking. Starrk however stopped and dropped down next to him. "Look I'm not looking for a fight." Ichigo said looking at the ground. "Well that's good because neither am I. But you look like you've seen better days Kurosaki, what's up?" The primera espada asked folding his arms.  
"I don't want to bother with this. It's my problem." Ichigo said.  
"Tell me. I might be able to at least give you some advice."  
"I messed up. I don't have anyone anymore. My sister's dead, my dad's missing, and the only friends I ever had have all turned their backs on me."  
"So the soul society canned you eh? Well...do you at least have a place to sleep?"  
"No. And I can't go back to the living world anymore."  
"Sounds like you need new friends. I normally wouldn't do this but you can stay with me and Halibel. We can always use another set of hands at Los Noches now that I have rule over it."  
Ichigo's eyes widened. "Are.. Are you sure?"  
Starrk sighed. "Yeah...as much as I hate the soul reapers I hate watching people suffer even worse. I will help you get on your feet. Besides...your boyfriend will be ecstatic that you're there with him and not in the hands of our sworn enemy."

Ichigo stepped into the massive building and looked at the black lacquer floors, the plain marble walls and the room full of arrancars and a familiar espada. The ravenette approached Starrk and Ichigo and asked "Is it true that he will be staying with us?"   
"Yes Ulquiorra, take good care of him."  
"As you wish. Follow me to your room." The Cuarto espada said walking Ichigo up the stairs down a very large hallway. "I will look after you should you require sustainence, or assistance of any manner Kurosaki. Think of me as...what do you humans call it? A butler." Ichigo sighed, he wasn't used to being pandered by anyone least of all his now former nemesis.

He moved to the bed and lay on it staring at the wall beside him. 'How will I ever repay this?' He thought almost aloud and looked over to see no one was at the bedroom door anymore.  
'Well...welcome home I guess.' And on that note he went to sleep.


	2. The First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow notices a sleeping Kurosaki and decides to help him acclimate to the espada way of life.

Halibel sat on the couch next to Starrk, sighing. "So he's really staying here huh?" The blonde asked.  
"Yeah, I couldn't let him wander around the desert for gods only know how long. Besides I like the kid. He's got a fire to him." The primera replied.   
"Sounds like you've gone soft."  
"Think of him as an adopted son."  
"Why? Because you can't make kids of your own?"  
"Neither can you."  
"Fair."

A black haired espada stepped in and sat in the recliner next to the couch. "So, the human joins our ranks huh? I'll believe that when I see it."  
"He needed our help Nnoitora."  
"But why would he even come to us?"  
"You know exactly why." Halibel interjected.   
"Oh...he's attached to our pantera's dick isn't he? I wonder how long that'll last. Grimmjow isn't exactly the committed type. What's happens /when/ they break up?"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Starrk said flatly. 

Ulquiorra left Ichigo's room walking to the living room where the others were gathered. Across the way Lillinette and Nel stood talking. "So, is he going to be okay?" Nel asked. "Yes, he's resting now." Ulquiorra said. Lillinette nudged Nel and nodded, "Let's go see him."  
"Not now. You should let him rest. When he wakes I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."  
"But..."  
"No buts. Go see what the others are doing."  
"Okay. C'mon Nel."  
The two girls left and Ulquiorra stepped over to the three on the couch and recliner. "He'll be fine. I left him some water, he has heat exhaustion."  
"So you've decided to be his caretaker huh? That's not like you Ulquiorra."  
"You normally aren't perceptive enough to even notice something like this Nnoitora."  
"Hey easy, I'm just saying...I never pegged you for a soft type."  
"I can show you otherwise if you wish."  
"Enough both of you!" Starrk raised his voice and glowered at the two bickering espadas.

"Starrk having him around is just going to make things more tense." Halibel said.  
"I told you he's not our enemy. Stop treating him like he is."  
"I'm not treating him like anything, I'm saying most others here aren't going to trust him. And with good reason."

As the arguement continued a certain blue haired espada slinked by and made his way to his prize's room. There he saw it, the lithe, slightly sunburnt body of his lover. A smirk formed and he stepped closer, leaning up into his ear he whispered "Dreaming of me Kurosaki?" A small groan escaped Ichigo's lips and shuffled under the covers. The sexta espada slid down next to him and kissed him on the back of the neck. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm that got a reaction out of you." He smirked and put an arm over the former-soul reaper. "Grimm..." before he could get the full name out he was turned over and his lips siezed by the espada. He blushed and let Grimmjow take the reigns on the kiss. 

"I missed you." He said after the kiss broke. "I know, I missed you too." The espada said. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just a little banged up from the long walk. The sun may have burnt me a bit."   
"I didn't even notice."   
"You're not a good liar."  
"But you're still as hot as I remember."  
"Do you think it's really okay for me to be here?"  
"If it wasn't, you wouldn't be."  
"I guess..."

Tbc.


End file.
